lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon Types
The Lord of the Rings Mod: Bringing Middle-earth to Minecraft adds many new types of weapon to the game. These are many and varied, ranging from daggers to crossbows. Melee Weapons Battleaxes Battleaxes are craftable weapons used to defeat foes and cut wood blocks faster, similar to an ordinary axe. Unlike daggers or spears, battleaxes are only used by a number of select factions (Elves and Gondorians have no use for them). They are used mainly by Dwarves, Orcs, Uruks and the Rohirrim. Clubs The Dunlending club is the equivalent to the war hammer, as it has an greater knockback effect than other weapons. It is used only by Dunlendings. Daggers The dagger is a new type of weapon, similar to a sword but dealing one less half-heart of damage. A dagger can be crafted on the appropriate crafting table using one ingot and one stick. There are many types of dagger, from all sorts of different factions. Additionally, each dagger type has a poisoned variant, which deals a poison effect to the victim (duration varies, but tends to last longer on higher difficulties). These can be crafted using a normal dagger and a bottle of poison. Some NPCs (such as Orcs) can be found wielding these poisoned daggers but most NPC types do not use them. Swords and Scimitars The sword and the scimitar are short range weapons. They can be crafted on the appropriate crafting table using two ingots and one stick. There are many types of swords, from all sorts of different factions. There are some special craftable swords, like the magical Morgul Blade, the Sword of Command or the ancient sword crafted from bits found in remains. Tridents The trident is a Dunlending weapon that can also be used for fishing. It is used only by Dunlendings. Warhammers Warhammers are a new type of weapon, crafted with three sticks and four ingots, that deal the same damage as a sword but have a greater knockback effect. Like battleaxes, warhammers are only used by certain factions. NPCs can sometimes spawn holding a warhammer, and a warhammer in the hands of an NPC deals the same increased knockback, so watch out! Ranged Weapons Bows Bows are used by a lot of different factions in Middle Earth. They all have their advantages and disadvantages, so try a few to find out, which suits you best. Of course, you'll need to craft, find or buy arrows to use a bow. Crossbows Crossbows deal more damage and have greater knockback, instead of it being like a bow, when you draw back the bolt, it gets loaded and can be fired later. An unenchanted crossbow can kill an Orc in 3 hits. Crossbows use bolts instead of arrows to shoot. Uruks will often be seen wielding a crossbow. Slings This weapon is used as main weapon by the Hobbit Shirriffs. It does very little damage and uses pebbles as ammunition. You need around 18 hits to kill a normal Mordor Orc. The sling has no drawing time, so it shoots immediately. Then it takes a short time until it can shoot again. In total, the sling can shoot up to 4 times per second. The pebbles won't drop like arrows or crossbow bolts so you can't collect them back. Throwing Weapons Conkers The conker is the fruit of a chestnut tree. It can be cooked for food or thrown for 1 HP of damage. Exploding Termites Exploding Termites can be collected from termite mounds in Far Harad. When thrown, they cause an explosion like TNT. The crater ripped off the ground is roughly the same size of that of an exploded creeper. Plates The plate is normally used on tables to place food on it. But it can also be thrown at a foe causing only minor damage. You need at least one and a half stacks of plates to kill an orc. The plates break when thrown, so you can't collect them back. They can also destroy windows. Spears Spears are weapons that can damage enemies from a distance. There are many different kinds of spears, such as the Galadhrim, Orc, Mithril, and Bronze spears. The Galadhrim spear can only be crafted on the Galadhrim Crafting Table, and the Orc Spear can only be crafted on the Morgul Crafting Table. The strength that the spear is thrown against an enemy depends on the pullback time of the spear. Certain mobs can spawn with spears, such as Gondor Soldiers, Orcs, or Galadhrim Warriors. Throwing Axes Throwing axes are only used by the Dwarves. They work similar to the spear but have no pullback time, so they are thrown immediately. Theoretically you could throw up to ~4 throwing axes per second but in fact you will be slower as you have to switch between the inventory slots. The throwing axe can be recollected after thrown similar to the spear. You need around 6 hits by an throwing axe to kill a regular Orc. Miscellaneous Weapons Balrog Whips Balrog whips can not be crafted but are only dropped by a balrog in Utumno. They deal a decent amount of damage and set the ground on fire wherever they hit. Mace of Sauron This mace is quite a powerful weapon, which hurts preferably good faction npcs and animals. It can currently not be obtained in survival mode. Orc Bombs Orc bombs are explosive blocks like TNT. They come in different strengths and types. The crater left by even the lowest strength bomb is bigger than that of a creeper or termite explosion. Orc bombs are used by orc bombardiers and can also be crafted by evil players on a Morgul Crafting Table. Orc Skull Staffs The Orc Skull Staff is the weapon that all Orc Chieftains wield. It deals 6.5 HP of damage. Staff of Gandalf the White This staff is quite a powerful weapon, which hurts preferably bad faction npcs. It can currently not be obtained in survival mode. Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Gameplay Category:Equipment Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Bows